


She's Cute

by ardentmuse



Series: Remus Lupin Imagines [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Humor, Kissing, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: Working with Sirius to prank your boyfriend Remus only occasionally works to your advantage.





	She's Cute

“Go, go, go,” Sirius chanted as he pushed at your back to get you to run. You were snickering loudly despite Sirius’s instruction to be a good sneak. You were tripping over your feet as you did your best to pick up your pace, trying your hardest to get away before Sirius plowed through you to avoid being caught.

“Padfoot!” Remus screamed. You heard water splashing but didn’t turn to look. You knew your boyfriend was a disheveled mess, getting up out of the water of the Prefect tub, determined to reprimand the two of you.

As you exited the bathroom, Sirius grabbed your wrist and dragged you with him to move faster into the portrait hole and up the stairs into his dorm room. Both of you were completely breathless when you arrived, but there was no time to compose yourself. Loud footsteps were coming up the stairs behind you.

Sirius quickly flung himself down onto his mattress, grabbing a book on the end table to pretend to be reading.

Unsure what to do with yourself, you sat down on Remus’s mattress, flopping into his pillows and reclining as seductively as you could.

When Remus entered the room, he was covered in soap suds and completely bare except for the towel which he held loosely around his waist. Goosebumps covered his shoulders, letting you know the cold water you had dumped on him had done its job. His chest was littered with white scars and it took everything in your power not to stand up and use your fingers to trace their path across his glistening, wet skin.

“Moony, my boy,” Sirius called in an exaggerated manner, dropping the book on his chest and pulling his arms up under his head, “What brings you up here, mate?”

“Firstly,” Remus started curtly, hiking his towel a little higher, “Your book is upside down.”

Sirius looked down in his lap and scowled at seeing Remus had lied. The book was just fine, though Sirius’s eyes darting to check was a very clear tell that he had not been reading at all.

“Second, I saw you both running down the hall after someone,” he paused to raise an eyebrow at both of you, “played a rather unfunny prank on me while I bathed. Care to explain, dearest girlfriend?”

His eyes bore into you as he waited for you to answer, but you saw him breaking as you pouted and bit at your lower lip. You didn’t have to answer though, because Sirius piped up first.

“Unfunny? Really, mate?” Sirius said, flailing his arms, “It was brilliant.”

“It was not brilliant,” Remus said, turning towards his wardrobe to begin to find clothes. You got up to grab an extra towel from his well-kept pile of laundry. As you reached Remus, smiling and standing behind him to begin drying his hair, he finished. “It was blandly unoriginal.”

“By unoriginal, I believe you mean classic.”

Remus’s eyes shot over his shoulder to you as you began to run the towel through the base of his hair. He sighed, leaning into your touch as you swirled the cloth around his locks.

“E tu, Brute?” he asked, his eyes closed in pleasure.

“It is a classic,” you whispered as your hands moved upward towards the crown of his head.

He sighed deeply, though his muscles were still relaxed in pleasure. The towel around his waist was beginning to fall dangerously slack as his muscles eased of their tension.

“How are we together?” Remus asked into the space in front of him.

“Because I’m cute?”

Remus tensed and turned, meeting your eyes over the towel you still held in front of you. You bit at your bottom lip, waiting for his reaction.

“You are really cute,” he said with a smirk, reaching out to grab your waist.

As the towel he was holding began to fall, Sirius screamed, “Remus John Lupin! My eyes!”

Remus sighed and grabbed at the fabric, reaching behind you for his boxers and quickly pulling them on under his towel. Once settled, he tossed the towel aside, turning to Sirius.

“Better?”

“Only just,” Sirius said before turning his attention back to the book he had no intention of reading on his chest.

Remus returned his attention to you, finally grabbing your waist like he desired.

“You know, next time you sneak into the Prefect bathroom, instead of pranking me, you should join me. It would be much, much more enjoyable.”

His words had your skin heated in their seduction. Without thought, you finally reached up to trace his scars. Remus’s hand came up to run across your cheek, his eyes marveling at the beauty of you.

“Sorry,” you whispered, feeling only a little bad about ruining his bath and a lot bad about not joining him.

“Even when you tease me, I’m still so in love with you.”

“Ew, gross, you should be ashamed,” Sirius called from his side of the room.

Remus rolled his eyes so only you could see, causing you to laugh and lean further into his chest.

“Yes, Sirius, it’s very embarrassing having feelings.”

Without regard for the brooding boy in the other bed, Remus pulled back the covers and got into bed. He reached up to take your wrist, coaxing you into bed beside him. Once you crawled in, he pulled you into his chest and stretched far over into his side drawer to grab at some candy he had hidden there. He offered you a nibble which you took eagerly before nuzzling yourself deeper into his embrace, closing your eyes for a midday nap.

“Can I have–” Sirius started.

“No. I’m still mad at you,” Remus said, his shooting daggers to the other bed.

“You are mad at me, but you forgive Y/N?” Sirius whined.

“Of course,” he confirmed, reaching down to stroke your face as you looked up at him from your place on his chest. “She’s cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/177083147761/could-i-request-9-and-55-from-the-drabble-prompt


End file.
